


UNCONVENTIONAL.

by kriptonia



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Ayuda, BIBAN LOS NOBIOS, M/M, OOC seguramente, Octavinelle (Twisted-Wonderland), One Shot, Perdón, azuru, froid, jeido, no creo, no me cancelen, no sé qué escribí, octapunks, perdón otra vez, soft, son nobios, tal vez, yo solo quería terminarlo después de más de un mes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriptonia/pseuds/kriptonia
Summary: El flemático beso agresivo que personal a Azul se le obsequió, signó el inicio de una incompatible ristra de lascivas atenciones incesables y en un creciente ritmo que a las inciertas y aún yermas sensaciones en sus inmanencias complacía, idóneo fuese para los Leech o no. Porque, mientras que con la dulcificante embocadura que la esencia de Azul dimanaba Jade y Floyd en desacompasados roces negligentes y exquisitos mimos se embelesaban, individual era la súbita premonición del propio regocijo adormecido que ellos experimentaron, a la espera de un vívido estímulo que proporcionase esta repentina pluralidad meteórica de inexploradas emociones, así como un reticente Azul sin consuelo que ante la siniestra voluntad ajena cedía. Presenciábase ésta cual perverso ente déspota que la totalidad de su fatua libertad desquebrajaba hasta en una perecedera insignificancia convertirla.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto & Floyd Leech, Azul Ashengrotto & Jade Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Lecch, Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech, Floyd Leech & Jade Leech, Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	UNCONVENTIONAL.

**Author's Note:**

> 𓍱 la idea de este relato surgió gracias al fanart/comic de @hinako812 en twitter.  
> 𓍱 link: https://twitter.com/hinako812/status/1284784097768824835  
> 𓍱 ¡gracias por leer!

Irritable inapetencia perceptible en los abultados cerezos que, un pueril mohín formaban aunado al arrugado entrecejo saturado de tenues pliegues en la acendrada tez rotulados, imperaba en el insípido rostro de Floyd Leech, irresoluta zozobra que en su interior sin tregua alguna se discurría imparable durante los lánguidos movimientos inconsistentes con los que aseaba, en compañía de su hermano, el mayor sector de atracción que su dormitorio poseía, tan concurrido éste viéndose desde que novedosas normatividades decretadas por el líder de Octavinelle fueron, estableciendo así una abrumante cotidianidad bulliciosa para el inminente infortunio de Floyd; en efecto, una deficiente e imperfecta labor realizaba, incluso intermitentes sus ocupaciones paulatinamente se tornaron hasta en una mediocre decadencia lindar, cuyo irremediable hastío le exhortó a explorar su insulso entorno en busca de los discordantes irises de Jade que a los suyos se asemejaban, su mirada sobre éstos posando como si con tal acto intentase, de impaciente manera, sus íntimas aflicciones en un último recurso ilusionado comunicarle.  
Jade, confiaba el de candorosa voz, todo conflicto en el que él se encontrase involucrado solventaría, aun si de una gran complejidad sus funestos agravios gozaban pues, pareciese que para Jade, el término imposible se tergiversara en una abstracta nimiedad tan irrelevante como un suceso simplemente no posible: se producía una fisura que incrementaba la facultad de ejecución, y por lo tanto hacia un grato resultado beneficioso y gratificante para Floyd dirigía.  
Inamovibles entonces sus orbes en los de Jade permaneciendo, una implícita comprensión trascendental de lo que a Floyd fatigaba se alcanzó, tan magnífico y prodigioso el entendimiento que, sólo aquellos mellizos capaces de ese mirífico lazo consumar eran. Curvaturas atestadas de complicidad se izaron en el par de desvaídos labiales, maliciosa impronta perspicaz cual intrínseco matiz exhibiéndose a su vez que las previas acciones tediosas posponían y, en un cauto andar hacia un ensimismado Azul se aproximaban como si de una escurridiza criatura a punto de eludirlos se tratase. Punzante dentadura aperlada los gemelos exhibían conforme la distancia entre el de platinados filamentos y ellos se reducía, causando así que éste mismo una expectante mueca aprensiva en su semblante colocase sincrónica a una recelosa pose, leve, en sus adustos miembros.

“ Azul, trabajar tanto es aburrido, ¿sabes?, no estoy de humor para limpiar todas estas mesas. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo más divertido? ”, melodiosa dicción, cierto tinte de picardía en sus vocablos se atisbaba, apenas si apreciables dejes de la ya característica malicia con la que, consciente Azul estaba, Floyd solía expresarse. “ Oh, es verdad, deberías tomarte un descanso, Azul, podemos terminar de revisar eso juntos más tarde ”.  
Hábil bajo el cincelado mentón alojando, multiplicidad de conjeturas dentro de las más profusas cavilaciones del líder se formulaban a una considerable fugacidad en consecuencia de las misteriosas acciones por las que los Leech optaban, siendo un esencial detonante el complemento que Jade, durante actuales instantes para Floyd representaba, lo cual amplificaba las infaustas oportunidades de una superior fatalidad que únicamente a Azul perjudicaría.  
“ No tengo tiempo, claro está, de jugar con ustedes ahora; Jade, Floyd, vuelvan a sus tareas ”; ligera tensión mediante sus recientes oraciones aliviando, un casi inaudible suspiro Azul exhaló en un tranquilizante hálito que, equívoca creencia, pautaba una fraudulenta finalización de las enigmáticas confabulaciones que los mencionados fraguaban. A su anterior recogimiento retornando, sosegado y con suma presteza y concentración una a una las bitácoras correspondientes analizaba, las distintas puntuaciones que los estudiantes hacinaban a través del consumo en el Mostro Lounge estratificando. 

No obstante, el cruel y zaíno destino redactaba la desgraciada aura de la atmósfera que a los tres circundaba, y un conspicuo gesto cual tácita componenda malintencionada tanto de Jade como de Floyd se manifestó acorde, cada uno asiento tomando junto al de grisácea cabellera ondulada con una cercanía bastante osada, como si a Azul de tal forma desafiasen a afrontarlos, a colaborar en sus más sinuosas maquinaciones y así comprobar si previsible era derrocarlos en estas inicuas subrepciones que, si bien ya un ignoto territorio para Azul no eran, sí la infame naturaleza que de Jade y Floyd le separaba delimitaba. Por ello, y cuando la proximidad entre Ashengrotto y los Leech una irrespirable y espesa pátina ante Azul se implantó, inquebrantable elevación en sus comisuras se configuró, por supuesto, tan convulsa y endeble que la impenetrabilidad que el de menor estatura deseaba con ella exteriorizar no se consiguió, y, en cambio, aún más fragmentaba la apócrifa tenacidad albergada en ese adulterado visaje desesperado. Execrable hilaridad esta resabiada faceta quebradiza en Floyd provocó, incontenible son sardónico desde sus más sinceras y despiadadas entrañas expulsando a partir de un áspero clamor que, gradualmente, fue desvaneciéndose en la incauta y violenta demanda que sobre la zona cervical a Azul le propició para, ulteriores, tan francos y fortuitos sus afilados e irregulares incisivos incrustarse en su blanda piel, cuya húmida impronta álgida, y a su vez abrasante, indeleble se grabó en la tortuosa culminación que el incipiente, empero insospechado deleite marcó. Asimismo, Jade en una maniobra símil a la de Floyd reincidía: espontánea mordedura en el lado adverso de su tez se clavó, mas la elegancia y sutileza con la que Jade le presionaba dictaba un muy distintivo parangón entre las inherencias que a aquel peculiar par desigualaba, e infortunadamente, complementaba; como si después de una despiadada caricia recibiese la sádica gentileza que te incitaba a más de esta procelosa satisfacción anhelar. El flemático beso agresivo que personal a Azul se le obsequió, signó el inicio de una incompatible ristra de lascivas atenciones incesables y en un creciente ritmo que a las inciertas y aún yermas sensaciones en sus inmanencias complacía, idóneo fuese para los Leech o no. Porque, mientras que con la dulcificante embocadura que la esencia de Azul dimanaba Jade y Floyd en desacompasados roces negligentes y exquisitos mimos se embelesaban, individual era la súbita premonición del propio regocijo adormecido que ellos experimentaron, a la espera de un vívido estímulo que proporcionase esta repentina pluralidad meteórica de inexploradas emociones, así como un reticente Azul sin consuelo que ante la siniestra voluntad ajena cedía. Presenciábase ésta cual perverso ente déspota que la totalidad de su fatua libertad desquebrajaba hasta en una perecedera insignificancia convertirla. 

Estas caóticas emociones dentro de Azul sin merced alguna fluctuaban, distendiendo su anatomía hasta en una irreparable languidez subyugarle, originando que en su persistente hermetismo una brecha surgiese y, entonces, derivase a una cíclica desintegración de este, aparentemente, irrompible muro cuya constitución acababa de ser desmoronada por los de esmeraldas hebras que, obstinados, exigían la completa integridad de lo que ahora a su terrestre silueta erigía; sin embargo, y sorpresivo este hecho presentándose, aún la suficiencia de los múltiples besos y demás libidinosos actos no obtenía, por lo que inevitable fue para el más enjuto abandonarse en esa concupiscente emboscada que ambos a Azul le habían tendido, sin siquiera ellos mismos identificar la verídica noción de los confines que este cruel artificio sobrepasaría. Y a pesar de ello, la predecible seducción inexorable animaba a los de afiladas perlas a exceder ese impuesto límite que, aunque de una tangible prohibición carecía, éste sin quebrantamientos o protestas acataban; pero, oh, la egocéntrica estulticia humana sin misericordia sometía a los supuestos subordinados del marino dormitorio, alentándolos a una profana insolencia sin concesiones cometer: degustaba Floyd en un petulante y descortés ósculo los vacilantes labios de Azul, en cada arrítmica fricción húmeda las sólidas dentaduras de ambos colisionando hasta que, faltos de oxígeno, ineluctable fue la despreciable separación entre ellos; mas, apenas si un efímero respiro al más bajo se le otorgó cuando ya nuevamente Jade Leech era quien sus detrimentados cerezos monopolizaba, en esta ocasión un azucarado tacto regulando en ingrávidos vaivenes premeditados, como si una subalterna delicadeza curase los estragos de la nociva cadencia con la que Floyd procedía; y, contrario de lo que pudiese asumirse, a Azul ambas singularidades le fascinaban. Con Jade el sedoso requiebro y terneza afloraban en conjunto a la exclusiva gracilidad sórdida cual diligente esbirro que, con un suntuoso siseo cándido la vitalidad le extirpaba y pulverizaba para así en una burda fruslería bautizarla; y Floyd esa destructiva cualidad escabrosa y mordaz poseía que, a más de la mortífera abyección impetrar le impelía, tan dolorosa que fútil a ella renunciar era. 

Mas ningún principio inmarcesible se eterniza, sino va esfumándose debido a impredecibles acontecimientos del inestable halo que, pese a todo, permutable e ímprobo prevalece; por ello es que la incesante fruición, dentro de Azul por los Leech instilada, en un perturbador arrepentimiento abrupto se tergiversó, como marchitos pétalos que después en lóbregas espinas se distorsionan, y las insustanciales cenizas de lo que vigoroso alguna vez subsistió se desvinculan de la pletórica noción en la que Azul ya se había abstraído. Delos crapulosos atrevimientos impropios extenuado, las dos mandíbulas que le invadían entre sus enguantadas falanges aprisionó, de la dureza ósea asiéndose para a sus verdugos de su objetivo desviar: retrocedía su torso hasta en el cómodo diván éste adosarse, suscitando así a que los labios de Floyd y Jade se anudaran en una exabrupta conmoción que como un lenitivo para Azul se definía. Un mitigante murmullo emitiendo, la ostensible indiferencia que aquel procaz toque en ellos simbolizó observaba, y con empeño procuraba apaciguar el contrito vorágine adolecido aun si éxito en sus propósitos no divisaba, mas dada la acuciante tonalidad rosácea que sobre sus pómulos intensamente se tiñó, inferían los gemelos que una reactiva catálisis en el interior de su víctima se deliberaba, tan ofuscado avistándose que esa aturdida imagen en Azul una inconmensurable egolatría exultante les infundió como si tal aspecto de él hollara una inaudita etapa en su sibilino ligamen; no obstante, y, en un repentino sobresalto irguiéndose, con un iracundo ademán encrespado su acerada inspección a Jade y a Floyd les ofreció, este infantil encono que su faz exponía un irrisorio gracejo para los infractores simulaba, acrecentando así el encolerizado caos que a Azul damnificaba sin una correcta magnitud de esto intuir; razón por la que, y anegada la indignación inenarrable desbordándose de los extintos vestigios que de temple al platinado conferían, rauda trayectoria con celeridad hacia su privado habitáculo emprendió, aun cuando el granate rubor en sus mejillas se destacaba simultáneo a las pretéritas reminiscencias recientes que sin fenecer hasta el más minúsculo recoveco en sus azoradas memorias le colmaban. 

Desorientados los mellizos se avinieron, e insensible desdén ante la vulnerable condición de Azul los hermanos profesaban, pues, mientras ellos en un disminuido ofuscamiento a su maligna monotonía se reintegraron, a Azul una vulnerable congoja le henchía que, compuesta por la patógena incertidumbre de lo vil y desalmado estando, imborrable en su propio aroma, en sus poros, en su aliento, en él, se enraizaba y a medida que el transcurso semanal progresaba, tanto se interiorizó que a un íngrimo estado obcecado se entregó, silente pregonando la fiabilidad del amparo que esto le atribuía, y asimismo de sus socios aislado le mantenía. Por ello es que, y aunque ineludible la convivencia con los mencionados era, mínima ésta se redujo al más frígido trato gracias a la displicente conducta que Azul hacia Jade y Floyd adjudicaba, sumamente martirizado aún por el inusual encuentro con los retorcidos individuos cuyo rastro vívido sobre sus cerezos se incendiaba.  
Se enfatiza pues en el tardío lapso que se aconteció, y habiendo éste a Azul una ficticia estabilidad su recogimiento dado, hallábase en la perdurable confortabilidad de su oscura pieza, por supuesto omitiendo la notable grieta en su atadura con los Leech que, continua, sin un concreto fin se fracturaba, con una burda lectura solazándose a sí mismo de los conflictos a los que, por más que en lo más recóndito suyo le aquejasen, nula valoración les brindaba; siquiera factible en el exhaustivo texto enfocarse le era, e inclusive reacio a en este capricho concluir desistiendo, el inaplazable letargo de una desatendida dispersión se desveló en una somnolencia apenas si soportable. Sus adormilados párpados oscilaban, a una inane batalla por la ambicionada lucidez resistiéndose mientras que la meliflua composición de un aleatorio nocturno a este sopor armonizaba: equilibrábase el impávido contrito con la plácida resonancia que del piano se propagaba.  
Sin embargo, y en una misma línea temporal sucediendo, la irreprimible cólera nuevamente en la irritada postura de Floyd Leech se contemplaba, su diestra bajo su mentón colocando como si ésta la densidad de sus exasperadas consternaciones fuese a sostener por siempre; Jade, de su hermano diferenciándose, y de algo semejante a la decepción infestado, con la apática indolencia de Azul más y más se apocaba puesto que altivas sus expectativas en cuanto a éste, solo para sí, anteriormente se promulgaron, mas el desencanto por la persona que, con cobardía, de ellos se recluía un acre y lamentable desagrado le inducía conforme la ineptitud y desentendimiento, y sobre todo la sandez, de Azul atestiguaba. Jade como un franco ataque a sí lo procesaba, empero él no concebía tampoco la dimensión de la aciaga disyuntiva por la que Azul atravesaba. Tanto Jade como Floyd inferían, erróneamente, que comprensibles sus encubiertas pretensiones se transmitían, y con la cortesía de sus conspiraciones esclarecer no se molestaban pues, si de tal diplomacia se valiesen cualquier ápice de tétrica graciosidad se extinguiría en su retorcido cosmos por el que circunscritos desde una temprana edad estuvieron. Oh, y si así de superfluas las melancolías y penitencias de quien las padece se disolviesen, no habría de ser Azul raído por un anónimo trance que una atemorizante angustia y horror le enzarzaban, sus esperanzas envileciendo para así a un interminable suplicio arrastrarle, corroerle; una prisión que en sus más agobiantes elucubraciones se construía a partir de sus indeseables vivencias, que quisiese o no, aún le atormentaban. 

Mas ante aquella cansina desidia intransigentes Jade y Floyd eran, y ya que inimaginable el pusilánime comportamiento en Azul para ellos remoto se anunciaba, cabida dio a la impaciencia que a Floyd Leech impulsó a, en una impetuosa caminata, hacia la habitación de quien sus más insufribles arrebatos lideraba conducirse; y, se debe mencionar, más allá de a su gemelo detener o retrasar, con ordinaria intriga y atento al imprevisible futuro Jade detrás de Floyd se desplazaba, la ya usual curvatura indescifrable en sus rasgos ornamentando hasta que ésta por un inesperado aire babélico se intercambió, uno que genuinamente denotaba el pasmo que engendrado por las impensadas acciones de Floyd se revelaba: el fuerte impacto de la inferior extremidad de éste contra el umbral del dormitorio de Azul en un estentóreo fragor la puerta entreabrió, chirriante crujido que, pues siendo fruto de la irrupción de su semejante, a ambos adentrarse en el espacioso sitio se les permitió cual invasivas identidades que la custodia ajena pulverizaron. Turbado y azaroso, Azul sin patente reacción cuya estupefacción delatase sus aturdidos orbes el mirar entre Jade y Floyd alternaron, trémulos sus dígitos al objeto que sostenía aferrándose como si esto de los Leech fuese a resguardarle, aunque a la perfección conociese el fantasioso delirio que, ya frente a ellos amilanándose, se disipaba para en las satíricas figuras que en la negrura de su espejismo le acechaban convertirse.

“ Hmmm, Jade, ¿qué opinas de castigar a Azul por evitarnos toda la semana? “ musitando, el iridiscente goce con el que éste par le consumía siendo la única refulgencia que en la penumbra centelleaba.  
“ Oh, Floyd, ¿eso no es acaso muy cruel? “  
“ ¿Huh, pero no crees que eso es lo que se merece?; hey, Azul, esto es muy aburrido y patético incluso hasta para ti; me molestas “.  
“ No soy yo quien debería dar explicaciones “, murmuró Azul, escamada su impávida declamación articulándose entretanto los sobrios cristales sobre su puente nasal apropiadamente posicionaba y, a través de ellos, las desorientadas expresiones perplejas de los Leech escudriñaba pues, generada era esta horrorizada intolerancia e incredulidad de ese par por la absurda exigencia del líder, en vista de la demencial necedad que a su sentido auditivo acababa de arribar.  
“ Azul, ¿en serio no te has dado cuenta?, es decir… Floyd y yo no lo sabíamos pero no nos tomó tanto tiempo averiguarlo… “  
“ Hmm, yo no planeo explicarle nada, Jade, así no es divertido, dejemos que solo se dé cuenta “; a Azul abordando, entre sus famélicos empero firmes brazos con voluble ahínco y una interiorizada terneza en zafiedad Floyd le encadenó, como si aspirase éste a una, quizá vaticinada, escabullida impedirle a quien aún sus trabucadas facciones no anulaba, y en su lecho, intrusivos e indiscretos, los Leech le retuvieron en sincronía con una infinidad de relente zalamería melosa, y así a su singular amante, asumían los dos gemelos, con su excesiva cercanía impugnarle hasta que, tras banales conversaciones que como propósito un vacuo fastidio en el de argentados cabellos originar se presumía, tanto Jade como Floyd en un somnífero letargo se abismaron. Y, finalmente, la íntegra intelección de lo que aquel caótico par pretendía, silenciosamente y sin oíbles juramentos en él inocular, en la cavilosa oquedad de Azul emergió: convencional el amatorio vínculo que con ambos atesoraba desde que sus ya determinadas venturas se entrecruzaron no era, mas idílico para los tres tal nexo resultaba en consecuencia de la inintencionada abertura oportuna que en el taimado universo de Jade y Floyd él había instaurado, y sin oposiciones por parte de éstos Azul con una cautivadora recepción en demasía guarecido fue, una crítica analogía si en soledad cada uno se viese precintando puesto que la atadura y estamento de compatibilidad recíproca que usufructuaban por subalternos siquiera reemplazado pudiese ser, el crucial romanticismo soberbio y magnificente impartiéndose y en un inefable sentimiento etéreo que tras dos inmaculados ósculos a sus más infundiosos allegados conceder culminándose, sempiterno.


End file.
